Merryweather Security
MER |type = Private Military and Security Company |taglines = "A truly American company - with a truly American concept - outsource everything."}} Merryweather Security Consulting is a private military company and security contractor featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. They are one of the main groups of antagonists in GTA V. Events of GTA Online Sometime before the game's start, Merryweather is cleared by the American government to begin operating on US soil, both in service of the government and of other organizations in the private sector. It begins experiencing setbacks and problems almost immediately after their clearance. During GTA Online, many of its aircraft and supplies are stolen by the GTA Online Protagonist, who was contacted by Lester Crest. Lester also sends the player to steal documentation and cargo guarded by Merryweather on numerous occasions. Underground crime lord Martin Madrazo has also hired the player to destroy Merryweather equipment. Events of GTA V Later, during GTA V, Merryweather suffers many problematic setbacks at the hands of the game's main protagonists, particularly those of Trevor Philips. During the game, Merryweather has one of the experimental weapons they were guarding for the US government stolen; one of their planes, which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry, hijacked and taken down; one of their courier trains, carrying millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts, derailed; dozens of their men killed at a massive shootout in the Kortz Center; several men killed after an unsuccessful house invasion, dozens of their men killed while unsuccessfully attempting to stop a heist at the Union Depository Building and (depending on the player's choice) dozens of their men killed in a foundry while attempting to kill Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips, one of their chief board members kidnapped, stuffed into a car, and rolled off a cliff. By the end of the main storyline, Merryweather's reputation is in shambles after so many catastrophic failures, causing several of their regular clients to drop them from their payroll, including the US government. After losing the government contract, Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars. In GTA V, the player can visit their official website, Merryweathersecurity.com and also buy their stocks in the Lcn-exchange.com website. Divisions There appears to be three divisions of Merryweather Security. Like Gruppe Sechs, the first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling properties in marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. Other guards can be seen guarding the Humane Labs and Research during Monkey Business, and have a different outfit than regular guards. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The US Government employs this division as a courier service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use them as hired back up. The third division is a courier service that was announcedWeazel News by Merryweather around the events of the mission, Friend Request. The service transports art, artifacts, and perishables for museums and collectors. Known Members ;Members * Don Percival - Founder/CEO * Devin Weston - Major Shareholder ;Associates * Molly Schultz (Formerly) * Franklin Clinton (Formerly) * Michael De Santa (Formerly) * Trevor Philips (Formerly) * Lamar Davis (Formerly) * Online Player Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Scouting the Port * The Merryweather Heist * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * Monkey Business * The Wrap Up * Meltdown * The Big Score * The Third Way (Wiped out after this mission) ;GTA Online * A Titan of a Job * Dry Docking * Teaser Trailer * Show Me the Monet * Defender * Chemical Extraction * American Exports * Docks to Stock * Docks to Stock II * Stocks and Scares * Various Gang Attacks Services (GTA Online) Merryweather Security will temporarily suspend services if the player has recently been hostile towards them, i.e. kill them in gang attacks. However, they will not suspend services if they are killed during missions (i.e. A Titan of a Job, Dry Docking, etc.) Vehicles Merryweather's fleet of vehicles include: *'Merryweather Mesas', these vehicles are heavily modified Mesas capable of off-road cruising. It is the main vehicle of choice for ground operatives. *'Dilettantes,' Merryweather Security Guards use white Dilettantes with Merryweather decals to patrol areas. *[[Buzzard|'Buzzard']]s', this is the main vehicle used by air units. They use the armed variant. *[[Maverick|'Maverick]]s', used for transport and air support, GTA Online only. * [[Dinghy|'Dinghy]]s', used for transport for naval operatives and naval support. *[[Cargo Plane|'Cargo Plane]]s''', used by the company for special deliveries (such as government or military shipment). It is currently unknown how many of those they own, but one is seen in Minor Turbulence and ends up shot down by the U.S. Air Force. *Patriots''', used by ground operatives. Rare in GTA V but fairly common in GTA Online. Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Canis Merryweather Mesa KarinSecurityCar-Front-GTAV.png|Karin Dilettante BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-Front.png|Nagasaki Buzzard Maverick-GTAV-front.jpg|Buckingham Maverick Dinghy-GTAV-Front.png|Nagasaki Dinghy CargoPlane-GTAV-Front.png|Cargo Plane MammothPatriot-Front-GTAV.png|Mammoth Patriot Trivia *Merryweather is a parody of Academi, formerly known as Blackwater and Xe Services, a private military company infamous for alleged human rights violations during the Iraq War. Like Academi, Merryweather had changed its name following an incident that resulted in negative public relations. *The styling of the name is also derived from Academi's former Blackwater logo. *Every GTA V protagonist so far have been made enemies of Merryweather. The only protagonist that can actually use Merryweather's services is the GTA Online Protagonist. *Devin Weston apparently owns 11% of Merryweather. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending and kills Weston, Don Percival buys out the majority of Weston's stock in the company. *In the Something Sensible ending, despite the fact that Devin Weston does not die and Merryweather does not fail one more time in this mission, after the mission is done, a phone call from Steve Haines reveals that Merryweather also loses its license to operate in the U.S. in this ending. *Throughout the story, Trevor makes references to Merryweather as the "New World Order's" private army and part of the Illuminati. Their emblem, the owl, is also a reference to the Illuminati and the Bohemian Grove conspiracy. In fact, when listening to private conversations with LSPD officers, they discuss the possibility of Merryweather eventually replacing them as law enforcement in the city. *On their official website, a map of the World shows Merryweather has several operations and bases across the continents in locations such as Asia, Africa, Europe, North and South America as well as the Middle East. *In GTA Online, Merryweather soldiers called by the player will, oddly enough, attack other Merryweather soldiers during missions. *There is a submarine that Merryweather is working on in the docks. However, it will stay the same in Story Mode and Online despite it being a few month separation. *Despite being armed in the port, when the player gains a wanted level, they start to run as if they were civilians. If standing outside, however, they will engage the player if provoked. * Merryweather provides security for the Humane Labs & Research during Monkey Business, implying that they've been working at least once for the IAA. It is also possible to see mercenaries in the Labs area during Chemical Extraction. * Despite endings stating that Merryweather has lost its license to operate in the U.S. in GTA V, they can still be found at the Los Santos Naval Port. Gallery MerryweatherVehicle-GTAV.jpg|Merryweather Security Patrol unit. Merry Weather sign-GTA V.jpg|Merryweather trespassing sign. (NOTE: Not full sign) Merry Weather-GTA Online.png|Merryweather operatives in tactical gear. Dead Merryweather soldier.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative. Merryweather soldier standing guard.jpg|Merryweather operative guarding submarine in Elysian Island. Dead Merryweather soldiers.jpg|Two dead Merryweather operatives. Dead Merryweather officer.jpg|Dead Merryweather operative. Merryweather soldier.jpg|Merryweather operative with clipboard at the submarine base in Elysian Island. Merryweather Personal 1.jpg|Merryweather Operative. Merryweather Personal 2.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 2. Merryweather Personal 3.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 3. Merryweather Personal 4.jpg|Merryweather Operative variant 4. References de:Merryweather Security Consulting pl:Merryweather Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Companies Category:Military Category:Corporations Category:Businesses in GTA Online